After a well is drilled and a target reservoir has been encountered, completion and production operations are performed. Often, a casing will extend within the wellbore. A lower completion string that includes a plurality of hydraulically actuated valves and corresponding sensors may then be lowered into and positioned within the casing. The casing will generally be perforated to allow formation fluids to enter the casing and flow into the lower completion string via the hydraulically actuated valves. The sensors may monitor downhole fluid parameters, and the hydraulically actuated valves may be activated based on the measured downhole fluid parameters. Generally, a hydraulic system and a power source is located at the surface of the well, from which hydraulic lines and electrical lines extend downhole to the valves and sensors. Thus, often miles of hydraulic lines must be pressurized to actuate each of the valves, which may delay response of the valves and increase expense associated with the completion and production operations. Similarly, miles of electrical lines may be run from the surface to the sensors or to other components of the lower completion string. Additionally, since the lower completion string has an inner diameter that is less than an inner diameter of the casing, the lower completion string limits the flow rate at which the well fluids may flow towards the surface of the well.